


Devil's Lair

by bleuniverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut Tease, Stripper, not really porn but you get a strip scene, smut bait, stripper jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuniverse/pseuds/bleuniverse
Summary: Jeonghan, aka Angel, is the most popular stripper in Devil's Lair. Enchanting everyone with his delicate movements as he slowly peels off his clothes little by little.But that's all the audience will see. A tease. A snippet of What belongs to Choi Seungcheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Devil's Lair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukiminkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/gifts).



> Hi, I posted this before and took it down. I guess I finally found the courage to post it again.  
> Thank you to Yuki and Yuko for the encouragement.

**_Devil’s Lair_ ** , a popular and exclusive strip bar for the rich and famous. A place where money would allow you to give in to any of your carnal desires. If you have the money, you can get anything you want. But there was one law everyone must follow: _Choi Seungcheol,_ the devil himself. 

He was the youngest son of South Korea’s biggest mafia boss, but Seungcheol made a mark for himself. He built his own empire by himself, that even his father was forced to give him respect. He was great with people. He charmed them with his words and showed them nothing but kindness. 

Still, everyone feared him. Despite his generosity, he knew when to be ruthless. He never hesitated to do the unimaginable to punish those who dared to cross him. They were afraid of the devil but they needed him and all the sins he had to offer.

However, there was someone who could tame even the wildest beast. His name was _Yoon Jeonghan_ , the angel everyone desired.

They met when Seungcheol was only 21, lost in a world filled with so much violence. Jeonghan became his salvation. He was the reason why the devil strived to gain power and success. He was his drive and his passion. It didn’t matter how ugly the journey got, The angel never left his side.

Jeonghan was vital to the success of Devil’s Lair. His existence lured both men and women, tempting them to taste the forbidden fruit. Anyone who had laid their eyes on him, could only do one thing after. They all worshipped him.

Every night, he would perform in front of a small crowd who paid a fortune to catch a glimpse of him. Once you’ve seen him, you’d keep coming back. He was satisfied to see those hungry eyes follow his every move. Especially _his devil’s eyes_.

Choi Seungcheol never missed a single performance of Jeonghan. There was always something different in the younger’s act. There was always an element of surprise that has never failed to catch Seungcheol off guard, leaving him wanting more and more. 

He understood the power that the androgynous man had, still he willingly became his prey, and he was unashamed. They belonged to each other and nothing could ever change that.

Seungcheol entered the room quietly, everyone was too engrossed at the opening performance of the night to notice him. The place was big enough to fit 100 people, but he only allowed 30 to see his angel every night. It was 30 too many if he was being honest. The room had big leather black seats, matched with black wooden tables, arranged around the stage. 

Seungcheol sat at his favorite seat that gave him the perfect view of the stage and the entire room. He could watch all of them lust after the angel they could never have. He took a deep breath, inhaling the excessive perfume that the women wore, and the smoke that lingered around everyone. This was his kingdom, his world, _their home_.

Everyone applauded after the performers took a bow and left the stage. Everyone was almost vibrating from anticipation, wondering how the irresistible blonde would captivate their souls.

The lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the performance. Everyone remained still, afraid that they might break a spell and never see the angel. They heard his footsteps. Stilettos hitting the wooden floor ever so slowly, leaving everyone on the edge of their seats.

A tall, lithe figure emerged on stage. The space was big enough to fit at least 13 people, but somehow Yoon Jeonghan’s presence alone managed to occupy the entire space. He swayed his hips as he walked closer to the pole at the center. 

He wore a loose lavender top that exposed more than enough skin on his chest, and torn black jeans, tight enough to show off his slender legs, and all his curves. There was a white cloth that adorned his neck, and on the side, there was an image of a purple rose. Everyone remained speechless.

The word ethereal was not enough to describe the enchanter. Jeonghan allowed his gaze to meet everyone’s aroused expression, before the music began to fill the once silenced room. The music was soft and sensual, matched by Jeonghan’s delicate movements. 

Jeonghan rocked his hips as he went around the pole, before dropping himself on the ground, and getting up slowly, as he continued to move his hips. He lifted his arms in the air, before he gradually swayed his body to the music, never missing a beat.

He looked like a flower gently drifting through the wind as he moved to the beat of the music, touching places in his body that everyone was dying to see. He started around his neck, slowly gliding his hands through his chest, and as his hands went further down south, he quickly rubbed his hardening bulge before giving it a light squeeze. The entire room stopped breathing.

Yoon Jeonghan looked exquisite. He didn’t need to take off his clothes to be alluring, but he does anyway making the temperature of the already heated room even higher. The lust that everyone exuded was almost suffocating, and Seungcheol knew that it satisfied the seducer. 

Jeonghan unfastened the buttons of his top one by one as he continued moving gracefully to the song that blasted in the room. No one could take their eyes off of him, and it pleased Jeonghan. 

He could feel everyone’s gaze following his movements, but he didn’t care about everyone else but Seungcheol. He looked at the man across the room, he made sure that the older was looking at him when he gently peeled off his top and allowed it to drop on the floor.

Seungcheol was no better than anyone in the room. He was caught under the younger’s spell, and he needed more. His eyes roamed at Jeonghan’s exposed skin, taking in every inch of the beauty. Rosy buds, porcelain skin, firm stomach, and tiny waist, adorned by a diamond encrusted jewel, that demanded to be held.

Jeonghan turned around, showing off his stunning inked angel wings, his hands raised in the air, making intricate motions. He wrapped his hands around the pole, back still facing the crowd, Jeonghan lowered himself to the ground, swaying his hips from side to side sensually, before rising again. 

He continued his dance, hands roaming his body, feeling the heat rising from his skin. Jeonghan’s jeans were beginning to get tighter, and he unzipped it in hopes of getting a little relief. But he needed more.

Once again his gaze met Seungcheol’s hooded eyes. Jeonghan smirked, almost as if he was challenging the devil to take him then and there.

Seungcheol could only grip the edge of the leather seat to prevent himself from grabbing Jeonghan. He was a patient man, but Yoon Jeonghan knew how to push him to insanity.

The younger continued his tease, smiling as if he had won the war. Seeing the older hot and bothered made his ego swell up. His cock hardened even more. Jeonghan couldn’t take the tightness of his bottoms any further. He pulled his pants forward to rip it apart, almost making the crowd scream.

Almost, because before they could even make a sound, Jeonghan’s moan silenced them. The angel’s voice was loud enough to overpower the loud music, and it was the most erotic sound the crowd has heard. 

_‘You’re too hot tonight angel.’_

Seungcheol loosened his tie, as the heat became more unbearable. He saw his angel’s clothed erection and couldn’t help but growl as he saw everyone undress the enchanter with their eyes. He was his. Only his. 

If he could, not a single soul would see even the tip of Jeonghan’s hair, however, the angel demanded an audience, and made sure that Seungcheol would give him his wish. Jeonghan loved the spotlight and attention.

Seungcheol used all his strength to quench his madness. He can wait until the show is over and return the favor to his angel.

Jeonghan’s performance was coming to a close, yet he still hasn’t gotten the reaction he wanted from Seungcheol. He needed flames to pour out of the man, he wanted to be consumed by the passion of his lover. 

Jeonghan continued his movements. His skin was glistening with sweat as he sensually gasped for air, driving the crowd wild. 

Once again he scanned the crowd, meeting every lustful stare as he dropped himself one last time, slowly grinding down on the floor. The music began to fade, and as he was about to take off the last article of clothing that was covering his most private part, the entire room was engulfed by darkness. 

The room remained silent, entranced by the performance. When the light came back on, the angel was gone, leaving everyone yearning for more.

Every night, the Angel’s performance would always end at its climax. Because that’s all the audience will see. A tease. A snippet of what Seungcheol owns...

___________________________________

  
  


Choi Seungcheol left the crowd as quietly as he came. The longer he walked, the more hurried his steps became. His mind was filled with nothing but the fallen angel. His Yoon Jeonghan.

He took a deep breath before entering Jeonghan’s private room in the Devil’s Lair. The room was just like Jeonghan, pure and pink, covered with velvet and cushions just the way his angel asked. The room was filled with the angel’s favorite flowers, purple rose. The scent was intoxicating, just like the beauty.

The room had a huge vanity, where the younger was seated. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol through the mirror, a gentle smile playing across his lips. 

“Hey” he said with his soft voice, tugging Seungcheol’s heartstrings.

Seungcheol approached the younger, returning the smile. Jeonghan met him halfway, enveloping his devil with the warmest hug. They stayed in each other’s arms, Seungcheol buried his face on the crook of his angel’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

The memory of the way his angel moved while performing, and how the younger challenged him the entire time came back all at once, completely reigniting his fire. Seungcheol licked the younger’s neck, eliciting a loud moan. 

“Seung-” Before Jeonghan could even finish saying his name, Seungcheol claimed his lips, drowning the wonderful sounds that Jeonghan was making. Jeonghan parted his lips, giving Seungcheol the access he wanted. The younger’s hand travelled up to pull his lover’s raven hair.

They broke apart to get some air. Seungcheol couldn’t help but admire the view. Yoon Jeonghan’s swollen lips parted slightly, gasping for air. A pair of hooded caramel eyes, and beautiful disheveled blond hair. It was all his doing, and no one could ever see this look on his angel but him.

Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan, wrapping the younger’s legs around his hips, earning a squeal from the younger. He wanted to pin the younger against the wall and ravish him completely all night long. Before he could go any further, the younger stopped him.

“We’ll have to wait for now Cheol. We still have to meet with your father.” Jeonghan whispered breathlessly. A smirk gracing his lips, knowing that his handsome devil wouldn’t like it one bit.

“They can just die waiting for us.” The older grunted before pouting, making Jeonghan laugh.

He gave his lover a chaste kiss, before whispering seductively in his ear, “As soon as we finish the deal, you can do absolutely everything you want all night long. We’ll even skip tomorrow and let Jihoon handle the rest.”

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, eyes filled with need. Knowing he could never win, Seungcheol could only sigh. 

“I love you so much, but if you think I’m going to go easy after this, then you are wrong. You better be ready.” Even though Seungcheol’s voice was low and threatening, Jeonghan could only feel delight as he allowed the man to claim his lips once more. 

Jeonghan loved the attention he got from the crowd, but there was only one man he desired and he was his greatest worshipper. Choi Seungcheol, his greatest sin and downfall. The world be damned, but he will never leave the other’s side.

‘I’m always ready for you…’

Yoon Jeonghan was an angel, hopelessly in love with the devil

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry for the tease. I'm actually rewriting this and I swear next time, it won't be a tease anymore.


End file.
